


To Hell And Back

by KuroBakura



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nudity, Out of Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stephen and Everett are very much in love with each other but...how much exactly?
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	To Hell And Back

Strange woke up to a ray of sunshine leaking through the window of his bedroom. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Everett was sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and then turned carefully turned on his side to get a better look at him. Last night was the first time that they have had been able to spend the night with each other in a while. Stephen felt so lucky to have Everett in his life. At first, it was a little rocky because Everett was not exactly out yet but after that, it been nothing but smooth sailing and happiness for the relationship. And The Sorcerer Supreme still can not get enough his boyfriend.   
  


Stephen placed a hand carefully onto Everett’s exposed cheek and rubbed it a few times. Strange was so in love and could not get enough of Mr. Ross. When he moved his hand away from Everett’s cheek, Everett’s eyes started to flutter open. When his eyes were fully open, he looked at Stephen, who was now smiling at him. Everett smiled back.

”Mornin’, Stephen.” Everett suddenly spoke to him.

”Good morning, cutie.” Stephen said back to him. Everett was still not used to pet names and such. Everett buried his head in a pillow. Stephen chuckled. He moved closer towards his boyfriend and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the top of his head. A few seconds later, Everett moved his head away from the pillow and looked at Strange once again. Stephen was _still_ smiling at him.   
  


“Are you always this cheery in the morning?” Everett asked him.

”Only when I am with you.” Stephen replied. Everett blushed. Stephen wrapped his arms around Everett and held him close to his body as much as possible. Both men were also naked in the bed, too. The warmth from Stephen made Everett start to feel calmer than he just was a few seconds ago. Everett also loves Stephen so much. Even if it seems like he does not in front of other people. Stephen laid back down on the bed and Everett laid up next to him then laid his head down on Strange’s chest. A thought suddenly popped up in Ross’s head.

”Stephen?” Everett suddenly asked.

”Yes?” Stephen asked back. Everett gulped before he asked his other question.

”How much do you love me?” Everett asked another question. Strange looked at his boyfriend.

”There are no right amount of words that can describe how I feel about you, Everett. But just let you know, I love you very much. You do need to worry about that.” Stephen replied to him. Everett believed him but still, he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It has been such a long time since he has had a lover. The last time he has someone in his life like this, it was not good. He trusted Stephen and loves him so much as well. Everett still was getting used to being a in relationship again after so long. Stephen could see this in his boyfriend’s facial expressions.

”Everett, I will never hurt you nor treat like shit. I promise you that. You mean so much to me, too. I know it is not easy for you after so long of not being in a relationship because of the last one being abusive but I am here for you. And I will go to hell and back or any and all of the universes if it means that I can be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, I love you, I love you!” Stephen told him and then hugged Everett once again. A tear streamed down one of Everett’s cheeks. It felt so wonderful to know that Stephen truly loves him. Everett hugged him back as much as he could.

”I love you, too, Stephen! I am so happy to have someone like you in my life. I promise that I will be okay. I would also go to hell and back for you, too.” Everett said back to him. A tear streamed down one of Stephen’s cheeks as well. He moved his head closer towards Everett’s and gave him a kiss on the lips for several seconds before pulling away and the both of them relaxing in the bed once again. But Everett was not done kissing Stephen yet. All of a sudden, Everett gently got on top of Stephen. When Everett was fully in top of Strange, the two of them looked at each other once again.

”I did not say that I was done kissing you yet, babe.” Everett said to his boyfriend with a smirk on his face. Stephen smirked back at Ross. Both of them suddenly smashed their lips together and suddenly began to make out with one another. Stephen groped Everett’s naked ass as they made out on the bed. Thank goodness that Everett does not have to work today. A tiny moan escaped from Everett’s mouth as Strange suddenly gave one of Everett’s asscheeks a slap. The make out session lasted for a couple of minutes before Everett was the one who pulled away this time. He laid his head back down on Stephen’s chest but he did not get off of him.   
  


Stephen held his boyfriend there. Neither of them did not want to get out of bed now. They were too comfortable right now and loving their time in bed together.

”How many universes truly are there?” Everett randomly asked.

”There is not an exact amount. There is an unlimited amount of universes that exist and quite a lot that we do not know about.” Stephen replied to him. Everett looked at Strange.

”Would you truly go to all of them if it was meant to be with me? Not that you have to or anything and I do believe you but I was thinking about what you told me a bit ago.” Everett asked another question and explained. Strange nodded.

”I truly would do that! No doubt about it!” Stephen answered. Everett smiled.

”That is...comforting to know. And I would do anything for you, too, Stephen. I know sometimes I can act like a bit of an ass but I do truly love you. No matter what other people think.” Everett said back to him. Stephen smiled back and gave Everett another kiss in the lips. The two of them laid in the bed for a little bit longer before finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed.

”Too bad we can’t just walk around the sanctum naked.” Everett spoke.

”I truly would not mind that. ...You have such an incredible body. And that ass of yours is amazing, too.” Stephen spoke back. Everett smiled.

”You have a wonderful body, too.” Everett told him. They finished putting their clothes before heading out of the bedroom. Everett felt so much better that he knows how Stephen truly loves him. He had no doubt that Stephen was telling the truth, too. For Stephen, Everett is his soulmate. And for the two of them, that means a lot. Quite a lot in fact. Stephen and Everett just hope that nothing happens to either of them but if something does happens, they have each others’ backs. For the rest of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
